High School Graduation
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Senior year should be fun and a good time. But for six seniors, their final year in high school is nowhere near that. As they countdown their final days, they have to go through the many obstacles and enemies that stand in their ways.
1. Chapter 1: Where Do We Go From Here?

High School Graduation

Chapter 1: Where Do We Go From Here?

Inside a very pink room an Hispanic female with long pink hair, wearing a white shirt with blue wavy pants and blue glasses on top of her eyes. Right now, the girl was unpacking her suitcase. Little does she know was that her two friends were right outside her room. One of them was Caucasian with curly and blonde hair, wearing a shirt with singer Justin Bieber on the front, a red skirt, long black socks and black shoes. The other female had purple hair which is wrapped in two pigtails, a wavy purple shirt, blue jeans and Chuck Taylor sneakers. Both of them were the same age as the Hispanic.

"You ready?" Deema whispered her friend Oona.

"Uh-Huh."

Oona took out her phone and set her camera up. The pink headed female was still putting her clothes away as her two friends slowly sneaked up from behind. Oona gave a small nod and all of a sudden…

"BOOOO!"

Molly screamed and jump straight up into the air, tossing her clothes as Oona took the embarrassing picture of her. Both girls were rolling on her floor and laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry Molly," Oona said still giggling. "We saw your back turn and we were both like 'we had to do it.'"

"A girl just got back home from her spring break vacation and can't go a whole hour without having her two crazy ass friends from trying to give her the scare of her life?"

"Yeah pretty much," Deema responded.

Molly just grunted and rolled her eyes. This hasn't been the first time since her friends would try to scare her. In fact, she would often get back at them. All three of the girls have a long history together meeting each other since they were in kindergarten and they remain a close bond from there to up where they are now, high school seniors.

They were now on the verge of finishing up their spring break. It was Friday and they will go back to school on Monday. "So how was Florida?" Oona asked. Molly and her family went to Panama Beach to visit some of their cousins who lived down there.

"Florida was so beautiful. But hot during spring break."

Deema sucked her teeth. She has been to Florida multiple times before and know what the weather is really like. "If you think it was hot during spring break, just wait until summer comes up," she said.

"Some of the guys were even flirting with me when they saw me in that bikini."

"I know girl. I saw your pic of you in that bikini on your twitter page."

"But enough about Florida. I'm just glad to be back home."

"You guys ready for our final 9 weeks?" Oona asked them.

"Oh yeah. So anyway, did you two order your cap and gowns yet?" Deema asked her two friends. Both of them said yes. All three of them go to Bubbletucky High School and they are currently high school seniors.

"I am so glad we're almost finish with high school."

"Same here," the pink headed Hispanic responded. Her joy were soon turn to sadness. "I just wish I could find somebody to take me to prom."

"I know how you feel," Deema added. Both the young ladies were having problems finding dates for this year's prom, which is a month away from now since its still March. But they weren't the only ones with problems about prom. "Speaking of prom, I have to talk to you guys about something," the pigtail female started off.

"What's the problem doll?" Deema asked. "You and Avi are going together right?"

"I don't see why not. I mean Avi is Oona's boyfriend," Molly added.

"Well you know Avi wants to go into the fashion world right?" the two ladies nod their heads. "Well this fashion school Avi has been looking into, they called him and scheduled an open house for him to attend. And that's good and all, but the problem is that open house is going on the same weekend as prom."

"Oh. That's is bad. So what did Avi said?"

"He said that he won't be able to take me to prom cause he wants to attend the open house thing. Ever since then, both of us have been arguing ever since."

"At least you have a boyfriend though," the zany girl scoffed. "Why boys around our age are so immature?"

"Yeah I know. It's like that they only see girls for their bodies and sex."

"Avi is not like that."

"All men are just the same, Oona." The three soon laid on top of the bed and just stared blankly up at the blue ceiling with a small chandler hanging. As they were laying there, something was playing in Molly's head. Now that they are just weeks away of being high school graduates, she wanted the answers to this question…what's next for her? "You know, we had so many good memories," she started off.

"Yeah we did."

"But I always want to know something."

"What's that?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Molly sat up and sat on the edge of her bed. "…what's next for us? In a few months, that's it. We're done."

"Well don't you have a music scholarship Barbie doll?" Deema asked.

"Yeah. But what about you guys?" Deema and Oona just turned towards one another. Both of them really don't have any plans when they do graduate.

"We don't have a specific plan for that just yet. Graduation is harder than I thought."

"Senior year is always hard," Oona added.

"Well whatever happens in the end, I wouldn't end our year with you guys," Deema finished off. Soon the trio of ladies laid back on top of the bed together and looked up to the sky again. All they could do is just think about the many possibilities and opportunities that are just waiting for them. One thing they could always count on is each other. But what they don't know is that the future have already got plans for them. They just don't know what's heading their way. "Hey Molly," Deema said.

Molly shot her head up. "Yeah Deema?"

"You remember my best friend Gil right?"

"You mean the Gil you keep trying to hook me up with?"

"Yep. You know his school only have one more game to win and they'll be facing off our basketball team for the championship."

Molly hated when Deema brings up this Gil guy. Cause every time she does, the blonde will often try to hook both of them up. "Well that's good for them. But we're gonna crush them. So make sure your friend Gil gets that."

"I'll be sure to pass the message."

**This is my most personal story I ever made because at the last week of May, I recently graduated from high school. So I thought it would be nice to make a story on what I went through. Now what Deema just mentioned about Gil's basketball team trying to win one more game is actually how the guys will make their debut appearance in the next chapter. I hope everyone is having a very good summer cause its coming down real fast.**

**Shoutout to all my friends on fan fiction like Amberstone12, R3d Arrow, Princess Caviela1234 (I misspell your name Princess. Sorry.), Natalie 0012 and Authorgirl12.**

**P.S. if anyone noticed what had happen to Who Would Do This?, it was deleted. I let my brother's father used the computer and I forgot to close down my fan fiction site and he ended up deleting it by mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Has Just Begun

High School Graduation

**Like I mentioned in the beginning, this chapter had now shifted to a small town name Bubble Springs, a hour long drive from Bubbletucky. This is also the debut of Gil, Goby and Nonny.**

**WARNING! Slight profanity**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I love basketball. It's my favorite sport.**

Chapter 2: The Game Has Just Begun

The bleachers were filled up with students. There was not one seat available and if there was, then the people beside that seat were saving it for someone. A basketball was being bounced on and off the floor as an African American male with indigo hair in a black and yellow jersey with the name Brantley and the No. 20 on the back was dribbling the ball to his teammate, who happens to be his younger brother. Both of them are in the middle of a game. It was the final quarter and only two minutes left.

But before the brother could make the shot, seeing three guys from the opposite team in front of him force him into a time out.

_**TWEET! TWEET!**_

His brother ran to his aid. "Damon man. You all right?" Goby asked his younger brother.

Damon breathe in some air and let it all out. "Yeah bro. Shit just crazy right now."

In front of both of them is a teammate who is also an African American with dark red hair, a goatee that matched his hair color and the same brown eyes. Despite being teammates, he is a rival as well as a bully. "Having three guys twice your size too much for you Dames?" he teased the young brother.

"Why don't you shut up Calvin?" Damon fired back. But their couch was not about to have that right now in the middle of a game.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Both of you stop that," Coach Dallas said. He looked at the large score board and see that the time was now down to a minute and thirty seconds. The Jefferson Bulldogs having a two-point lead against the Lincoln Stingrays (the team Goby and Damon are representing.) The score is 99 to 97. This game was definitely important for the Stingrays.

"Okay boys," Coach Dallas said. "If we get lucky and tie it up, we'll be going to overtime. But if one of you score us a three-pointer, then we're going to the championship. But the question is who can I trust for that to happen?"

"I can do it coach," Calvin volunteered. The only reason why the redhead did just to show off to the Brantley brothers.

"Even your free throws have been slipping Wright," Dallas responded. Wright is Calvin's last name. the coach soon turned to Goby. "Brantley." But both brothers shot their heads up. "Goby," the coach said being specific. "Take it home for us."

Goby nodded. "I got this coach."

But Calvin had other plans in mind. "Coach, I made more three-pointers this season than anyone on the team."

"You better watch that tone of yours Wright. Now what I said is final." The redheaded player just looked like he wanna smack someone. "Now let's win this way. Hands in." All the team players put their hands in. calvin was the last one and from the look on his face, he was hesitating to do so. "Stingrays."

"Stingrays," the team said out loud. As they went back on the field, Goby couldn't help himself but laugh at Calvin's embarrassment. The rival was just mad as hell. Redness were filling up his head and his goatee was standing up off his face.

…

In the bleachers, two of Goby's friends were watching him and the rest of the Stingrays. One of the boys was Caucasian with messy blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing jean shorts, a black shirt with "Class of 2014" on it underneath a black and yellow sweatshirt with the school's name and mascot on the front. "Looks like Goby is going to finish the game up," Gil responded.

His friend right beside him was also a Caucasian male, but was also Irish. He had on short orange hair, wearing Camouflage jeans, blue glasses and was also wearing a "Class of 2014" shirt. "You think he will win the game for us?" Nonny asked.

"Oh come on Nonny. You know him and Damon came from a family of athletes. If anyone who could do it is Goby."

Nonny knew Gil was right. "Yeah. You're right."

Soon, the referee sound his whistle signaling the game to go. Since the Stingrays called the time out, it was their ball. One of them passed the ball to Calvin who dribble the ball to their net. Goby was wide open besides having a Bulldog on his tale. "Pass the ball," he yelled to his teammate.

"PASS THE BALL!" Dallas yelled.

But Calvin had a different idea. He decided to show the coach and Goby who is the real basketball player. Just as he was about to shot, one of the Bulldogs started grabbing on his arm. This was a shooting fowl. Now Calvin have two free throws. The male did eventually got the ball into the basket both times so now the game was tied up 99 all. But it was now the Bulldogs' ball.

There was only one minute left. If the Bulldogs sink this basket, the Stingrays are in trouble. "Calvin should have toss that ball to Goby," Gil said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nonny asked. Both of them males also have a bad history when it comes to this trouble redhead. In fact, Calvin is one of the main antagonists of this story. So be expecting a whole lot from this guy in later chapters.

_**TWEET! TWEET!**_

The Bulldogs called for a timeout.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Goby asked Calvin. "You supposed to passed me the ball."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

_**TWEET! TWEET!**_

Time-out was now over. It was still the Bulldogs turn. 30 seconds are left in the game and the score is still tied up. Many of the Stingray fans were all yelling one thing.

_**DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!**_

One of the Bulldogs tossed the ball and it bounced off the rim of the basket. Before the ball hit the floor, Damon grabbed it and was now making its way to their basket. The entire gymnasium was filled with applause. Fifteen seconds were left in the game. Damon quickly passed the ball to his older brother. Ten seconds are left. Goby stopped at the 3-point line and shot the ball high up in the air. The ball eventually went through the basket with five seconds left in the game.

The entire gym was filled with loud cheering. Gil and Nonny were also cheering. Now the Stingrays are in the lead with the score of 102 to 99. The Bulldogs have the ball now.

5...4...3...2...1

_**BUZZ!**_

The game was now over with the final score of 102 to 99. The Stingrays are going to the championship.

…

Goby and Damon had finished changing out of their jerseys. Both of them walked out the boys locker room carrying their duffle bags. Nonny and Gil walked up to the two. "Nice game out there you guys," Nonny said.

"Yeah you really took us home Goby," Gil added.

"Thanks you guys, the male said. Goby was in purple camo shorts and like his two friends, he was also wearing a Class of 2014 shirt. His brother on the other hand was a sophomore. "I wouldn't have made the shot if Damon didn't pass me the ball. So anyway you guys still need a ride home?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah let's get up out of here. I'm tired as hell and I'm ready to take a nice shower."

As the foursome were talking and laughing, they were soon get an unwanted visitor from Calvin and two of his friends. Like the three childhood friends, he was also a senior. "You must think you're a baller don't you Goby," the male said in a mean voice.

"I wouldn't have made that close call if you would just pass the ball in the first place."

"Just because your family has a history of sport, doesn't make you the man of the year."

"I never said that. I'm a team player, something that you never will be."

Calvin and his friends just laughed. "You know what we call guys like you in my neighborhood?"

"No. What?"

"Pussies. Cause they're so soft and they're not manly enough."

"Whatever."

"At least you're not as big a pussy like your brother here." Calvin then lifted a hand and started rubbing one side of Damon's face. Like a man would do to his girl.

"Man get your hands off me," Damon snapped.

"Or what? Soft-more?"

The boys turn their head to see the school's deputy officer watching very closely at them. Mainly because of Calvin and his friends. This was definitely not the first time they had their run-ins before and it damn sure wasn't going to be their last. But they were not about to get in trouble especially Calvin. Now that the Stingrays are going to the championship, he can't afford to get in trouble now. So he did one thing he never thought he would do. Just walked away from the foursome, but not before he said something to them. "This game right here we're playing has just begun. We'll face off again."

…

"What do Calvin mean by the game had just begun?" Nonny asked.

"I don't know and frankly, I'm really am scared," Gil added. "We all know what he's capable of."

"Yeah we all know," Damon stated. "I still don't understand how he made it to his senior year."

"Look let's not worry about his ass," goby stated. "We just need to worry about the championship game. Now who are we playing against?"

"The Bubbletucky High School's Piranhas," Damon answered.

His older brother just snickered. "Piranhas? More like minos after we're finished with them."

"Ha. You got that right."

"Hey Gil," Nonny called out to his blue headed friend. "Doesn't your friend Deema goes to school at bubbletucky high?"

Gil nodded. The truth was that he and Deema from the previous chapter have known each other throughout their childhood since they were in preschool. They hung out all the way to the fifth grade until Deema and her family were moving to Bubbletucky. Their family happens to be high school friends. The reason why they moved was because her parents' have an opportunity to make some more money by starting their own business and they felt that it was time for a new chapter. So they left Bubble Springs. But they still have in contact with one another and try to see one another as they possibility can.

Since the Stingrays are going over there next week, now it was Gil's chance to meet up with his old friend. "You guys are going to love her," he stated. "Especially you Goby. Something tells me she's going to love you a lot from the rest of us."

"What makes you said that?"

"Cause you two have so much in common." Besides sports, Goby is also good at the following things. "You both love music, acting, dancing, and she can play basketball as well."

"Really now?"

"We talked about you man. I even show her a picture of you and you should have seen her. She fell head over heels for you."

"What? You're lying." The foursome walked up to his car. AS the two brothers put their duffle bags in the trunk of the car, they were still talking.

"No, I'm serious. Deema love her some black men."

"Oh really now."

"A white girl going after black men?" Damon stated. "I can't wait to see how this turn out."

"Oh shut up Damon," Nonny fired. "Deema sounds like a good girl forr Goby."

"Let's just go home please. I'm tired as hell and it's a long night." All the guys got into the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

**This story is already going good and getting a whole lot of feedback. I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. I went all out with this one. Anyway, I'm working on re-uploading my **_**Who Would Do This? **_**story, but its going to be a while until it comes back up. I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
